memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
QuD class
The QuD-class (translated as Insurrection-class) was a type of starship, a destroyer used by the Klingon Empire in the year 2293. History and specifications The Insurrection-class was essentially a much larger version of the venerable bird-of-prey. It is said that orbital factories around Qo'noS were capable of building a single hull of these ships every month which is a remarkable capability considering the limitations that the Klingon government faced in those decades. These destroyers placed a higher emphasis on speed and offensive capabilities than armor or shield strength. The Insurrection-class was noted for its extensive array of forward facing weapons which were more powerful than a light cruiser's. A common tactic used with the QuD-class involved making attack runs on enemy positions while at high impulse speeds, using the ship's agility to escape harm. Within the Klingon Defense Force, these destroyers would serve as vital escort elements within a fleet and were used as interceptors against enemy starships that the slower battleships were incapable of catching. Beyond this, they were known to be excellent raiding vessels and many trading convoys fell prey to these ships. Klingon warriors assigned service on a Qud saw this as a great and captains of such vessels were known to turn down promotions to larger ships in order to stay on these infamous destroyers. The design of the QuD was originally a concept vessel programmed into the war simulators at the Klingon Defense Force's Elite Command Academy. The ship's designer, one Colonel Galt'naH, introduced the vessel to the High Council as a solution to the KDF's lack of a dedicated destroyer that could serve in long term search and destroy missions and convoy escort. The High Councillors initially scoffed at the idea that such a ship would be needed during a future (and what seemed at the time to be an inevitable) war with the Federation. Colonel Galt'naH decided to prove the worth of his concept design by having the members of the Council attempt to conduct the war simulation against the Federation using the qa'HoS light cruiser to fill the dual role of destroyer and light fleet escort, which it was qualified to do. However, it became apparent to the Council that the number of qa'HoS required to fulfill these roles was far larger than the number of light cruisers in service at the time, and constructing more was impractical in terms of time and resources. Galt'naH then started his own war simulation and accessed his programmed concept destroyer. The destroyer performed so well in its role that the High Council reversed its decision and ordered that design and construction efforts for the vessel be commenced immediately. Ironically, the name of the class, Insurrection, pays honor to the stubborness of Colonel Galt'naH, who refused to accept the "final" decision of the High Council. ( ) :As a later large capital ship built on a Klingon bird-of-prey platform, the destroyers could be considered a successor to this design. Mirror universe These ships were also present within the mirror universe, with two such vessels attacking the in 2293. ( ) Known ships ; frigate : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; / frigate : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; / commando frigate : • • • ; / frigate leader : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; cloaking frigate : • • • • • • ; battle frigate : • • • ; war destroyer : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; war destroyer : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; war destroyer leader : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; war destroyer leader : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Mirror universe : • Appendices Connections Images file:insurrection1.jpg| file:insurrection2.jpg| file:insurrection3.jpg| category:klingon starship classes Qud class category:mirror universe starship classes category:frigate classes category:destroyer classes category:heavy destroyer classes Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Klingon starships Category:23rd century Klingon starship classes